Teenage Angst and Melodrama
by siriuslyitskate
Summary: Sirius kisses Remus in their dorm one afternoon and Remus freaks out. He likes Sirius, but he has been brought up to think being gay is wrong. Whatever is the poor boy to do? RLSB Contains Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be working on my other fic right now, but in my defense, that one is pretty much finished ... on paper that is. I just need to edit and type and post, but I don't like uploading everyday because ... well, I don't know why. But here we go, another fic. It's going to be very fluffy and probably a little angsty, but we'll see. This is just the first chapter after all .

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize Not mine.

* * *

It was a crisp autumn day and the Marauders were out by their favorite spot by the Black Lake. Remus wasn't very happy with his three friends at the moment; not only were they skipping classes by coming out here, but it was cold! Remus hated the cold. Suppressing a shudder, he crossed his arms and leaned against an old tree trunk while he watched Sirius and James wrestle each other, coming dangerously close to falling into the lake.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Remus sank to the ground and picked up a stick, idly prodding it into the soft earth next to him, turning it slightly in his fingers, trying to bury it deeper.

"I wish you'd at least let me bring a book!" he called out bitterly to his friends. Sirius, who was currently trying to shove James off him so he could breathe, turned to the lycan and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Remus. A little time away from your books won't do you any harm," he emphasized the last word as he roughly pushed James off of himself and into the lake. Laughing slightly as James' head immerged from the black water, he made his way over to Remus and sat down. "You spend too much time with those ruddy things. Sometimes I wonder what's more real to you, the fantasy worlds they create in your imagination-" Sirius lightly knocked on Remus' head as if it was a door "-or us." Remus lifted his gaze from the stick to Sirius' stormy grey eyes. Before he could respond, James came up and smacked Sirius upside the head.

"Alright Pads, you win … for now. I'm going back up to the dorm to change," he smirked. He ruffled Sirius' hair and started walking merrily towards the castle. Peter quickly scrambled after him, not wanting to loose track of the boy he worshiped for even the smallest amount of time.

"So …" Remus turned to look at Sirius. Sirius cocked his head slightly. "You do like spending time with us, don't you Remus?"

"Of course I do," Remus said. "You three are my best friends! I just … well …" blushing, the sandy-haired boy trailed off. He couldn't admit his feelings to Sirius, he was too afraid of how the raven-haired boy would react.

"Rem, you can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" Sirius asked softly.

"Not this. You'd be disgusted with me."

"I'm sure I wouldn't." Remus sighed.

"Can we just go back to the dorm? I'm rather tired now." It was obvious Remus didn't want to talk about this anymore. Sirius nodded and bit his lip.

"Yeah, come on." The Animagus got to his feet and Remus followed suite, shoving his ice-cold hands in his pockets to warm them as they trudged back to the castle.

Remus was glad when they finally reached their destination and he flopped onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He hadn't realized how tired he really was until he was lying on the soft bed.

"What'd you do to him, Pads? He looks dead!" James teased, punching Sirius' arm. Sirius scowled at him.

"I didn't do anything; he's just tired is all. Now shut up so he can sleep," he snapped as he pulled his robes over his head and tossed the carelessly onto the floor.

"Well, he was fine when we left," James muttered.

"You know, I'm fully awake and can hear every word you two are saying," came Remus' voice, muffled slightly by the pillow.

"I know," both boys in question said in unison.

"Well, can't you find something more interesting to talk about? Something that doesn't involve me?"

"Like Lily's eyes?" James asked. Sirius snorted at that, earning himself a smack upside the head.

"Yes, please. That will bore me to sleep," Remus muttered, turning his head slightly to grin at his friends. James scowled.

"You two just don't know how to appreciate the beautiful things in life!"

"Oh, get over it Prongs! She bloody despises you!" Sirius sighed, sitting down on the closest bed –which just happened to be Remus'- to pull off his sneakers. James' scowl increased, but instead of retorting, he simply turned to Peter.

"Come on Pete, let's go to the kitchens." Peter didn't need to be told twice and soon both boys had disappeared, leaving Remus and Sirius alone … again. Remus stifled a groan and buried his face in his pillow.

"What's wrong? You're started to worry me." Remus pulled the pillow over his head. "Remus, did I do something wrong?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Then why are you hiding under a pillow?"

"Because."

"Very intelligent response," Sirius remarked dryly. "Come on, I know when something's up with my best mate."

"I thought Prongs was your best mate?" Remus lifted the pillow so he could see Sirius.

"Just let him keep thinking that," Sirius winked. Remus smiled and removed the pillow from his head as he sat up.

"Really? I'm your best mate?"

"Yes, and your hair looks ridiculous now by the way," Sirius laughed as he ran a hand through Remus' silky locks. Both boys sat silently as Sirius continued the movement a few more times. Remus' eyes had fluttered shut at the contact and Sirius couldn't help but think how beautiful Remus looked just then. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Remus'.

"Mmm, Sirius," the lycan sighed against his mouth and kissed him back. Sirius let a soft moan escape his lips and Remus' eyes shot open. He quickly pulled away and muttered something about a History of Magic essay before bolting out of the room, leaving a very confused Sirius sitting on his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius sat on the bed for awhile after Remus left, brow furrowed in confusion as to why Remus had left in such a hurry. Remus had seemed to be enjoying the kiss as much as he had, but then he ran.

Sirius ran a hand through his long, dark hair and frowned. He wasn't used to have his ego bruised, especially by someone he actually cared about. It felt like crap … _he_ felt like crap. Feeling rather miserable, he finally got off Remus' bed and went into the common room, hoping he'd find James and they could play a game of chess or exploding snaps to keep his mind off everything.

* * *

Remus didn't stop running until he reached the library. Only then did he slow his pace to a fast walk. He went to the farthest –and emptiest- corner of the room and slumped against a wall, burying his face in his hands.

The kiss had been everything he had hoped it would be. That was the problem. Remus John Lupin was not gay. Or, at least, he wasn't _supposed_ to be gay. Being gay was something that was frowned upon as much as lycanthropy. He couldn't bear to disappoint his parents any further.

He knew that they –his parents- never came out and said they were disappointed in him for his lycanthropy, maybe they actually weren't, but they had treated him differently since he'd been bitten. His mother didn't understand as much as she wanted to. Before she had met John, she had thought Magic was only found in fairy tales and werewolves were for Halloween. And John, well … he was crushed when Remus was bitten. In the moment they found him, convulsing and covered in blood with an angry, red bit mark on his neck, all of his hopes and dreams for Remus had been crushed. No one would hire a werewolf and it was unlikely that someone with lycanthropy would be accepted into Hogwarts. But when Dumbledore came along and told them he would accept Remus, things had started looking brighter.

Remus sighed and rubbed at the scar on his neck. But being gay was different. Being gay meant his parents would definitely be disappointed in him. Being wasn't something he could hide; it wasn't something that came around only once a month.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Remus buried the heels of is palms into his eyes. He liked Sirius, he liked Sirius a lot, but was liking Sirius worth losing his parents' love? 'Sirius lost his parents' love,' the little voice in the back of Remus' head said. 'That's different. He doesn't love them either.' 'You know as well as I Sirius' only want in life is to be loved by everyone. Including his parents and Regulus.' 'Well … still …' 'Sirius gave up their love to be with you and James and Peter, why can't you return the favor? Are you really that selfish? You obviously don't like him that much if you-'

"Shut up!" Remus roared.

"Merlin, Remus, I haven't even said anything yet!" Remus quickly lifted his head from his hands to see James towering over him and grinning cockily.

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Harassing Lily, or so she says. Anyway, I was just about to leave when I saw you run in here looking all upset so I came over to make sure you're alright." Remus sighed.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I know how Remus Lupin acts when he is 'fine' and this is not it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"What makes you say that?" Remus stared at him as if the answer to the question was obvious. "I honestly don't know Remus, you need to tell me." Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Siriuskissedmeanditwasreallygoodbutimnotgaysothatsbadbutireallylikehimand … and … and …"

"Whoa, slow down! All I got out of that before my brain shut down was that Sirius kissed you."

"Yes," Remus mumbled miserably.

"And?"

"And I really liked it and I like him, but I'm not gay!"

"No offense mate, but I think kissing a guy makes you gay," James told him.

"Ngh!" Remus buried his face in his hands again. James sighed and sat down next to his friend.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Things could be worse …"

"James! Not only am I a werewolf, but now I'm gay on top of it? How could things possibly get any worse?!"

"Well, when you put it like that …"

"Thanks for your comforting words of advice," Remus bit out sarcastically.

"Well, what if he likes you too? I mean, he kissed you. That's got to mean something, right?"

"This coming from the boy who just doesn't get that Lily Evans was not ever, is not now, and never will be attracted to him?"

"Remus, you're being rather mean today and I'm just trying to help you," James pouted. Remus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thank Merlin for friends like you, then, yeah?" He rubbed his face and they sat in silence for a few moments. "I don't want to be gay."

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with being gay. I mean, my parents have some gay friends and they're the nicest and funniest people I know!"

"But my parents …"

"They won't accept it?" James asked softly, the realization finally sinking in. Remus shook his head "no" and felt his eyes start stinging. "Well, you've always got me and Pete and Sirius … and you know my parents love everybody, so if worst comes to worst-"

"But I don't want in to!"

"Well my friend, it seems like you've got quite a predicament."

"I know."

"Alright, well … for now, I guess you should just play it by ear." Remus nodded and let out a long sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, it's sort and not that great, but I wanted to write _something_ so here it is, chapter three.

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, therefore, I don't own any of the characters and whatnot.

* * *

"Remus, could we talk?" Remus glanced nervously at Sirius.

"I … uh …" Remus sighed, then said, "Sure." Sirius grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him from the common room into the hall.

"Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"It's not that I don't want to talk to you, I just …"

"Look, if the kiss didn't mean anything-"

"No, it did! That's the problem!"

"What, why?"

"We're both boys!"

"And?"

"And it obviously meant something to both of us!"

"And?"

"And there are a couple reasons why this will never work!" Sirius was becoming a bit frustrated by Remus' answers at this point.

"Oh? Do tell."

"I can't be gay! My parents …" Remus paused and sucked in a deep breath. "It's bad enough I'm a werewolf."

"You don't have to tell them. Or, you could … I don't know," Sirius sighed. "Can't we just cross that bridge when we come to it?"

"No, we can't," Remus started shaking his head as if trying to convince himself of this.

"Why not?" Sirius asked quietly, reaching out for Remus' hand. Remus backed away. "Please tell me."

"I don't want to be another one-night stand! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't be!"

"Remus, you're not making any sense … Look, I really like you," he smiled and stroked Remus' cheek, the lycan's breath hitched.

"I like you too, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Sirius, you don't understand!" Remus removed Sirius' hand from his cheek.

"So help me," Sirius asked softly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does Remus! I want to know why you think we can't be together!"

"Because, it won't last!"

"You can't know that unless we try, Remus."

"No, I know you. It won't last. I can't be with someone unless it will last!" Sirius was slightly stung by Remus' words and lashed out before he could catch himself,

"Not everything is a bloody romance novel!" His voice softened when he said, "We can try though. We can try."

"Sirius, can you honestly tell me you can see us growing old together?" Remus cried. The outburst started the raven-haired boy. "I didn't think so."

"Look, Remus. I car about you, a lot. Maybe I can't see us being together forever, but why should that stop us from being together now?"

"Because werewolves mate for life! I'm not like you! I can't shag someone and then forget them minutes later! And I like it like that; I don't want a meaningless relationship!" The young lycan was in tears by this point. Drawing in a shaky breath, he continued in a noticeably smaller voice, "I don't want to love someone who doesn't love me back." With that, Remus turned and ran down the hall, leaving Sirius alone and utterly shocked.

* * *

"How did the talk with Remus go?" James asked Sirius as the boy entered the common room. Sirius frowned and sat down next to his messy-haired friend.

"I'm not sure."

"Not sure? How?"

"Well, he ran off right after-" James tsked softly and was about to scold Sirius, but the Black continued, "But I think he said he loves me."

"You think? Sirius, this isn't something you say 'I think' about, either you know or you don't."

"Well, he said he doesn't want to love someone who doesn't love him back," he paused a moment and glanced up at James with a helpless expression. "I know I don't love him, but I really, really care for him. I want to be with him, I want it so bad that it hurts."

"Gods," James muttered. He rubbed at his face and sighed. "Look, maybe you should leave him be until you do love him. Don't complain, it shouldn't take long, you're falling for him pretty hard."

"But I don't want to wait, Prongs!"

"Do you want to be with him or not?" Sirius stared blankly at him. "Just wait, okay?" As he said the words, Sirius noticed Lily Evans walk by and frown almost unnoticeably when James failed to acknowledge her presence. "Trust me," James said, smiling softly, genuinely.

"Alright," Sirius nodded.

"Good. Want to play some exploding snaps?" James smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, someone asked me if there was going to be James/Lily in this, and there is . So ... uh, here's the chapter?

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine.

* * *

Lily had to admit that she was slightly disappointed when she noticed that James had stopped hitting on her. Well, maybe that's taking it a bit too far. It was the attention that she really missed. Sure, lots of guys paid attention to her, but James was the only one who actually _tried_ to make a relationship out of it. So now that he had stopped, she feared he thought she really didn't want anything to do with him and was moving on.

Lily jumped nearly a foot out of her seat at the sound of an explosion, which was followed by the laughter of James and Sirius. The redhead gritted her teeth slightly, as if it was hard enough to think without them playing exploding snaps! She needed a quiet place to think.

Shooting a glare at Sirius, Lily walked past the boys and slipped out of the common room, heading for the Astronomy Tower.

"What was she glaring at _me_ for? _You're_ the one she hates!" Sirius asked. James just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily was slightly surprised when she entered the tower and found Remus sitting in a corner, hugging his knees and sniffling.

"Remus?" she asked quietly.

"L-lily? What are you doing up here?" Lily approached the boy and saw he'd been crying.

"I came here to think about some things, but you look like you need someone to talk to," she said kindly. "May I?" Remus nodded and she took a seat next to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

"Well, I guess it starts with Sirius kissing me," Remus sighed.

"What?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Please don't tell anyone," Remus begged.

"Of course I won't say anything! What you tell me will be between us," she smiled. Remus returned it slightly and continued,

"It was … well, he's a really good kisser," Remus blushed. "And I do like him, but I … my parents … they're not very accepting … and-"

"And you being gay on top of being a werewolf-"

"How do you know about that?"

"Calm down! I haven't told anyone. I just … well, you only get sick once a month and when we were learning about bogarts, your's turned into a moon and James and Sirius always talk about you 'furry little problem,'" Lily smiled softly. "I'm smart, remember?" Remus smiled a bit at this.

"Thanks for not … well, not hating me or telling anyone or anything."

"Of course. I figure werewolves have to deal with more prejudice that muggle borns and well, we have to deal with a lot so I can't even imagine what you'd have to go through if anyone knew. But, enough of this and back to the problem at hand." Remus sighed again.

"So, he kissed me, and because of these problems, I didn't think it would be a good idea to get involved, but he wouldn't listen to me! Plus, well, as you probably know, werewolves mate for life and well … Sirius isn't exactly the most monogamous person in the world," Remus said bitterly. Lily nodded.

"Maybe you should give him a chance?" Remus looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Coming from the girl who has rejected James Potter's advances about three hundred times in five years?" he asked. Lily blushed and ran her hand across the cold, stone floor.

"Well, I've been thinking maybe I ought to give him a chance," she glanced up at Remus. "And it's not like dating Sirius will mean you _have_ to have sex with him." It was Remus' turn to blush.

"I know, but I don't want a meaningless relationship, especially with someone I care about so much." Lily's expression softened.

"Do you love him?" Remus looked at her a moment and thought about an appropriate response.

"No, I care about him a great deal, but I don't love him," he said finally. "Although, I know if we _do_ start dating, I'll end up falling for him …"

"Well, I'm not saying you have to do anything right away, just think about it. Like, James hasn't really been talking to me lately and I'm beginning to get nervous …" Remus smiled as Lily looked away from him and out at the stars. "Has he stopped liking me?"

"Never," Remus said truthfully. "He just … I guess he finally realized that there are some things in life you have to earn." Lily smiled and turned back to Remus, green eyes shining brightly in her happiness.

"You're a great friend, Remus," she told the lycan as she wrapped her arms around him. "You're a good person and I'm sure you'll do tons of great things with your life. But you don't have enough confidence right now, and people don't encourage you as much as they should … Maybe Sirius will give you the boost you need?" she suggested.

"Maybe, but for now I'd like to think about it a bit more. I want to make sure there's a good chance this will work." Lily nodded.

"Good idea," she smiled. "You mind if I sit here and think with you for awhile?"

"Sure," he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hmm, not sure how I feel about this chapter, it was kind of thrown together, but ... -sigh- Oh well. Hope you guys like it .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot ... -sigh- Oh, and the little (1)(2)(3) thingies ... those are lyrics from "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap because that song kind of inspired me for this chapter ... yeah ...

* * *

It was the night before the full moon and Remus couldn't sleep. His mind was racing with thoughts about everything and nothing. Sighing agitatedly, Remus kicked off his sheets and slipped out of bed, walking over to the window.

Since when had things become so complicated? Everything was going well for once and then … and then Sirius had to go and kiss him and make everything so ... so … Ugh. Remus let his forehead rest against the cool glass of the windowpane and closed his eyes. It was times like this when he didn't know whether to dance or cry.

The conversation with Lily a few days prior had made him think, more than usual. Was giving Sirius a chance the right thing to do? Remus had long gotten over the fact that he was gay, and he no longer cared what his parents thought. A little over a year and they would probably be out of his life for good anyway. He just … he didn't want to get hurt, and everyone at Hogwarts knew that dating Sirius Black could only lead to a broken heart.

"Rem?" Remus started and turned to find one sleepy-looking Sirius standing just behind him. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," Remus murmured. Sirius nodded and yawned, rubbing his eyes. _Why d'ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you … _(1)Remus shook the thought from his head.

"So, uh … we haven't really talked in awhile," Sirius muttered. Remus nodded.

"Yeah, sorry … I just-"

"You're trying to collect your thoughts. I know," Sirius smiled. "I didn't mean to throw this at you … I just … well, you already know I like you … I should stop rambling now before I make you upset again …" Sirius blushed slightly and Remus smirked. _Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well. Say goodnight and go …_ (2) Remus sighed inwardly. Since when could he not control his thoughts?

"I won't get upset … but listen, it's getting late, so … goodnight? We can talk in the morning …" Sirius looked a bit crestfallen. _Don't push him_, came James' voice. _Be patient for once in your life!_

"Oh, okay then." Both boys stayed put a moment, staring at each other in awkward silence. _We'll … talk about things, any excuse to stay awake with you. You'll sleep here, I'll sleep there, but then the heating may be down again, at my convenience. We'd be good; we'd be great together …_ (3) Remus couldn't deny that sounded rather tempting … maybe … maybe giving Sirius a chance would be good for both of them …

Sirius shifted his weight from one foot to the other, tearing his gaze from Remus and looking at the ground. The way Remus was staring at him was causing a blush to spread across his cheeks. _What the hell? Since when do I blush?!_

"Sirius, I … uh … I've been thinking …" Sirius lifted his head and looked the boy standing just an arm's length away. "Maybe we'd be good together …" his voice was so quiet, Sirius was afraid he hadn't said anything and that the wind was just playing tricks on him, but then their eyes met and Sirius knew he'd heard correctly.

"Really?" Remus blushed and nodded slightly.

"But, could we take things slow?" Remus asked. "I ... I'm not-"

"I know," Sirius smiled. "You're not ready for that, and you know what? Maybe taking things slow would be good for both of us." Sirius reached out, his hand brushing across Remus' cheek. Remus flushed crimson and smiled a little.

They stood like that for awhile, relishing the moment. But Sirius, being notorious for lack of self-control, leaned in and brushed his lips against Remus'. It was softer than their last kiss, and quite shy, as if Sirius wasn't sure of himself. Remus smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight Sirius," he whispered. Sirius pulled him into an embrace and nuzzled his neck.

"Goodnight Remus, sleep well."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait x.x I had a REALLY bad spell of writer's block ^^;; ..... Anywho, here's the next chapter, enjoy! xD

* * *

Remus was having an extremely good dream about a large swimming pool full of chocolate pudding when he felt the mattress sink as someone sat down next to him. He frowned slightly and squeezed his eyes shut tight, hoping that would keep him from waking up completely.

"Remus," a voice cooed in his ear. Remus rolled onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. The voice chuckled and scooted closer. "Remus, time to wake up …" Remus groaned.

"Go 'way," he muttered, swinging a hand in the direction the voice had come from. The hand made contact with something hard and the voice yelled out in surprise. There was a loud thud as whoever had been on his bed hit the floor and Remus sat up, blinking.

Sirius was sprawled on the floor next to Remus' bed, holding both hands over his nose. Remus couldn't help but smirk.

"Jesus, Remus! I was just trying to make sure you didn't miss breakfast," Sirius whined. Remus rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows.

"I don't know what shocks me more, the fact that you were stupid enough to try and wake me up when you _know _I'm not a morning person, or the fact that you know who Jesus is," Remus grinned.

"Of course I know who Jesus is!" Sirius said, ignoring Remus' comment about him being stupid. "He's that guy from that book that did those things."

"Yes, Sirius. Along with everyone else who was in a book and did things," Remus smiled and climbed out of bed, crouching on the ground next to Sirius. "Now, let me see how badly I whacked you."

"It's nothing," Sirius mumbled, even as a couple droplets of blood escaped through the crevices between his fingers and rolled down his hand. Remus gently Sirius' hands away from his face and sighed.

"I think I broke your nose," he said apologetically. Sirius shrugged.

"It's not like you can help it, it's all that wolfy strength," Sirius waggled his eyebrows and looked utterly ridiculous doing so with a bleeding nose and two black eyes. Remus snorted and helped Sirius to his feet.

"Come on; let's get you to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey should be able to fix you up in no time," Remus smiled. When Sirius was on his feet, Remus attempted to let go of the other boy's hand, but Sirius' grip tightened. Electricity filled the air and Remus felt his breath hitch as Sirius leaned closer. He looked like he was about to kiss Remus, and then James walked in and the moment was gone.

"Sorry mates, hope I'm not inter- Shit, Padfoot! What happened to you?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Moony and I were in the throws of hot, passionate sex when Moony got a little too passionate and slammed my face into the headboard," Sirius replied without hesitation. Remus' jaw hung slack for a moment as he wondered where in Merlin's name Sirius came up with these things.

"Right, well, maybe you should go to the infirmary and have her give Remus a sedative for next time," James smirked without missing a beat. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you mutt," Remus smiled as he started dragging Sirius towars the door. "I don't fancy missing breakfast while you sit here bantering with James."

* * *

"James!" Remus roared, marching up the Gryffindor table at lunch. Peter's eyes grew wide as he saw the bloodthristy look in Remus' eyes and his spoon clattered as it the table. James, when he had seen Remus coming, had flung himself under the table and begun to pray.

"You're in trouble," Sirius grinned, shoveling a spoonful of jello into his mouth.

"JAMES! Why did you tell everyone I beat Sirius up?" Remus cried. "Now his entrie fan club is sending me death threats!" James peeked out from under the table.

"Oh, come on. It can't be _that _bad," James tried.

"Really?" Remus asked, sneering slightly as he dropped his book bag on the table. He proceeded to open in and pull out handfuls of parchment filled with loopy handwriting.

"It's not _my_ fault they believed me!"

"Wait a minute," Sirius interupted. "Why did I have to be the one to get beat up? Why couldn't I have beaten up Remus?" He asked, obviously not liking the idea of being the weak one. Remus turned to glare at him.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you're the one who did all the beating when you have two black eyes and a broken nose," Remus snapped. Sirius pouted and Remus sighed, flopping down in the seat next to Sirius. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. It's just, school is stressful enough without a hundred of you birds wishing death upon me."

"My poor baby, "Sirius cooed, wrapping an arm around his ... "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we dating now?" Remus looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I suppose ... why?"Sirius' face split into a grin and he kissed Remus on the tip of his nose.

"I was just making sure," he smiled. Remus rolled his eyes. "Although ...."

"What?"

"Now 'my birds' will probably hate you ten thousand times more!" Remus groaned and buried his face in Sirius' neck as James and Peter broke out into snorts of laughter.

* * *

A/N: I figured some silliness and fluff would lighten the mood until I get a real update up ;D


	7. Chapter 7

Remus groaned as he felt someone sit on his mattress. _Not again …_ He rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into his pillow, hoping the intruder would give up and leave.

"Remus." No such luck. "Come on, time to get up."

"Go away, Sirius. I'm sleeping."

"Sirius? So he's taken to replacing your mother and me as your alarm clock at school?" Remus sat up and stared at his dad. John grinned back and ruffled his son's hair.

"Oh, sorry dad," Remus mumbled, slightly disappointed. "I keep forgetting we're on break …" John's smile faltered slightly.

Since he had gotten home from Hogwarts for Christmas break, Remus had been distant and mopey. Conversations with his parents lasted very few minutes and he spent most of his time alone in his room. While John was glad Remus was close with his friends, he and Celia were both disappointed that they didn't play as large of a role in their only child's life as they used to.

"If you miss your friends, why don't you invite them over for a couple days?" Remus' face lit up.

"Really? I'll invite them right now! Thanks dad," Remus sprang out of bed and went to his desk to pull out some parchment.

"But if you invite your girlfriend, she can't stay over night," John said. Remus choked.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes. Your mother and I have noticed how you've been keeping to yourself and moping around lately," John grinned, thinking he caught his son.

"Erm," Remus turned his back to his father and scratched his head_. Should I just tell him the truth?_ "I … uh, I don't have a girlfriend …."

"Remus, your mother and I aren't _that_ thick," John chuckled and rolled his eyes. "But, if you're not ready to tell us, we won't push you … or at least _I_ won't," he smirked as he got to his feet, stretching.

Remus watched his father leave the room and felt dread seeping into his stomach. Suddenly, it _did_ matter to him what his parents thought of him and he was extremely nervous about them finding out about his sexuality.

"Damn it!" Remus hissed, banging his fist against his desk. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. He cared too much about Sirius to break up with him for such a silly reason, but at the same time, he didn't want his parents finding out that Sirius was his "girlfriend." He smirked at the thought and felt a tiny bit less miserable. Then, Remus caught sight of a photo James had taken of Sirius the year before laying on his desk and his smile disappeared. "What am I going to do?" he whispered.

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius hollered upon seeing his boyfriend at the train station. He ran up and pulled the slighter boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"Calm down, Sirius!" James laughed. "We only just got here; don't go murdering the poor boy yet."

"Sorry," Sirius said, smiling sheepishly. Remus smiled back shyly, half tempted to kiss Sirius, even in front of John.

"Erm, you guys remember my dad … Dad, Sirius and James. Where's Pete?"

"Oh, Wormy's got the flu, courtesy of his little sister," James supplied, while shaking John's hand. "And where is the beautiful Mrs. Lupin today?"

"Shopping," John laughed. "And you had better not try to be stealing my wife, Potter." James joined in laughing while Remus shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. Sirius was gazing expectantly at him and the uncomfortableness of the situation was starting to weigh on the boy.

"So, um … can we go now dad?" Remus asked.

"Oh, of course! Come on boys; let me help you with your trunks."

* * *

"My room's right up here," Remus told Sirius and James as they lugged their trunks up the stairs. "Hope you guys don't mind sleeping bags."

"Well, we all know Sirius is going to end up in your bed anyway," James huffed, rolling his eyes. Remus stumbled slightly and snapped around to see if his father was in earshot.

"James!" he hissed.

"Sorry mate," the bespectacled boy replied apologetically. "I'm just used to teasing you guys about that kind of stuff." Sirius, uncharacteristically quiet, had already reached Remus' room and set his trunk on the floor. James did the same and flopped onto Remus' bed.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus asked quietly, hoping James wouldn't hear. He wanted to speak to Sirius one on one, without comments from the peanut gallery. James seemed to get the hint and stood up.

"Erm, kind of hungry. You guys want anything?" Both boys declined and James left the room without another word. Sirius sighed and walked over to Remus' bed, sitting down on the edge.

"It's just … I was really looking forward to seeing you, but now we have to be guarded with our actions, and even what we say." Remus sat next to his raven-haired friend and rested his head on Sirius' shoulder.

"I'm sorry … I just-"

"I know. It's not your fault. I wish they would accept you."

"Me too." Sirius cupped Remus' cheek and gently lifted his head to look into his eyes.

"If it will be easier for you, we could take a break …"

"No!" Remus snapped. "No, I'm not giving up on us just because my parents won't agree with it. I care about you too much," he added softly. Sirius smiled and kissed Remus' forehead.

"Good, because honestly, I'd be a little bummed if you chose your parents over me." Remus laughed and turned to face Sirius again. The laughter soon died on his lips and both boys leaned in, their lips brushing together.

Remus drew in a sharp breath and pressed his mouth against Sirius', raising a hand to bury in his long, dark hair. Sirius dragged his tongue over Remus' bottom lip, causing the other boy to shudder. It was amazing how right it felt to be kissing Sirius, and Remus wondered why he ever wanted to turn down a chance at a relationship with him.

Remus' bedroom door opened and suddenly Remus remembered. Both boys jerked away from the other, blushing profusely. Celia Lupin was clutching the door frame, the smile she had worn on her way up the stairs completely gone.

"Remus, why didn't you tell us?" she whispered.


End file.
